


What Happened?

by Mysterious_Fantasies



Series: Percy's Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Fantasies/pseuds/Mysterious_Fantasies
Summary: The twins ask a very important question about Percy's past, and have a rightfully furious reaction. Meanwhile, Percy tells Oliver what happened and they share a special moment.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Percy's Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848061
Kudos: 192





	What Happened?

It was Charlie’s first summer out of Hogwarts and the family was all together for a late summer lunch. They were all enjoying themselves, some of them having invited friends (and partners). Along with the Weasleys was Bill’s wife Fleur, Percy’s friend Oliver, the twins’ friend Lee Jordan, Ron’s friends Harry and Hermione, and Ginny’s friend Luna. 

They all ate happily together and, since it was his turn, Percy began gathering and cleaning the dishes, Oliver happily offering to help. Molly and Arthur went outside to arrange enough seating for everyone in their spacious backyard, leaving most of the Weasleys and their friends sitting in the drawing room. 

“Hey, Bill,” Fred started, “Fred and I were talking about memories from when we were younger, and there’s something we can’t quite figure out.” 

“What is it, George?” Bill asked politely, holding hands with Fleur in the seat next to him. 

“First off, I’m Fred,” he said with a mischievous smile, “but seriously, what happened to Perce in his first year at Hogwarts to make him have nightmares? “ Fred asked his brother curiously.

“We remember you said he got hurt, but there’s nothing we can think of that could hurt him bad enough to give him nightmares.” 

Bill took a deep breath. Ginny had only just finished her first year, but he figured she was old enough to understand what his words meant. “Do you all know what molestation is?” His voice was steady as he asked the question. He received several sharp intakes of breath and a pair of curious looks from Ginny and Luna. 

“What does that mean?” Luna asked innocently. 

“It’s when someone touches someone else inappropriately,” Ron explained, which only received another curious look from the girl. “Y’know, your private area?” His face was slightly red, but she finally seemed to understand.

Luna and Ginny’s eyes widened greatly, “ You mean someone did that to Percy?” Ginny asked quietly. Bill and Charlie both nodded solemnly. 

In strong contrast to Ginny and Luna’s silent terror at the idea of the stubborn, resilient Percy being hurt in that way, the twins responded with fury. 

“I can’t believe someone could do that to a little kid!” Fred yelled.

“If only I could get my hands on him right now-” George shouted. 

All the commotion caused Percy and Oliver to leave the kitchen, their job unfinished. “What’s going on out here?” Percy asked curiously. 

“Who’re we hurting and why?” Oliver added with a humorous tone in his voice.

There was no response for either of their questions as Fred and George both grabbed onto Percy and held him in a tight hug. He sent bewildered looks to the rest of their family, who only looked at him sadly. He decided he did not like being looked at like that. 

“Seriously what’s going on?” Percy asked, growing slightly agitated with both the lack of answers and the looks he was being given. 

“I can’t believe someone did that to you Perce!” George cried into his brother’s shoulder. 

“We’ll never let it happen again!” Fred cried as well, mimicking his twin’s actions. 

“What in the world are you two talking about?” Percy asked, giving an incredulous look to Oliver over the twins’ shoulders. 

Bill sighed, “I’m sorry, Percy, but they asked about what happened your first year, and I figured they were old enough to know.”

Percy simply nodded and pushed the twins off of him before turning back and heading into the kitchen. Oliver, however, waited before following him. It didn’t feel right for Oliver to ask for information about Percy’s life that Percy wasn’t comfortable giving him, so he refrained from asking about that. Instead he opened his mouth to speak before closing it several times. “I suppose I should go help him finish.” The others simply nodded as the boy turned around and followed Percy into the kitchen. 

A swift look around the kitchen told Oliver that Percy wasn’t to be found. It was only when he heard a muffled sob that he walked around the kitchen island and found Percy on the ground in front of the sink crying. 

Oliver immediately fell to his knees in front of his best friend, “Percy, are you okay?”

His friend looked up at him, eyes wet and face tear-stained. After a moment, the boy shook his head no. 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but I want to know. Why did what they were talking about upset you this badly? I mean, it was such a long time ago and it’s in the past now, I just-”

Percy cut him off. “Professor McCarthy,” was all he said for the moment. 

“Professor McCarthy? You mean the defense professor who left early in our first year? What does he have to do with anything?”

“He molested me.” Percy said simply, falling back into his tearful state.

Oliver simply let out a quiet, “oh,” before moving closer. “Percy? Can I hug you?” Percy nodded. 

They sat like that for several minutes until Percy’s tears died down and even after that. They sat together on the floor, dishes forgotten, breathing quietly until Oliver lifted his head up from Percy’s shoulder.

“Hey, Perce,” he started.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Oliver surprised himself with that question. He was going to ask if Percy was feeling better, but his heart got the better of him and that came out of his mouth instead. Percy’s eyes widened and his face flushed red before he slowly nodded. The reaction surprised Oliver, but he wasn’t about to throw this chance away. He leaned in slowly and saw Percy doing the same before he closed his eyes and their lips connected. It wasn’t exactly like the world stopped, but it felt perfect nonetheless. Their lips fit together nicely and, although the kiss was over as soon as it started, Oliver wished he could kiss Percy forever. 

Percy averted his gaze from his friend, not wanting to face what had just happened. 

“That was…” Oliver trailed off, before simply saying, “wow.” 

Percy nodded in response. “Would you like to… again?” He asked, slightly stumbling over his words from nervousness. 

“Yes.”


End file.
